


Don't Leave Me

by easypeasypumpkinpeasy



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Murder, Post-Canon, READ NOTES LMAO, Suicide Attempt, alot of crying, idk how to tag, implied/referenced toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasypumpkinpeasy/pseuds/easypeasypumpkinpeasy
Summary: Billy and Stu get away with it, but things don't exactly go as planned...
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for a fuckin hot while so wrote it instead of doing 2 and a half hours of science work coz who tf ever wants to do school work anyways it's confusing and makes me cry-  
> If you catch the shitty Tears For Fears references then I love you.  
> Plz this hurt my soul to write im so sorry.  
> Also sorry if everything is bad again lmao but I hope you enjoy it and feel free to let me know ur thoughts about it in the comments or what I should write next.

“I-I think she’s d-dead Billy-“ Stu coughed out, rolling onto his side in fear of choking on his own blood, “W-We need to get out of here- oh f-fuck” Stu gasped in pain and pressed his hand harder against one of the stab wounds to try and stop the bleeding, but only causing it to hurt more.

He watched hazily as Billy mercilessly and brutally stabbed Sid’s now dead body over and over again. He didn’t care that she was already dead and had been since the first couple of times he made the knife tear through her flesh.

Unlike Stu who was laying in a pool of his own blood in agony, Billy couldn’t feel the pain from his injuries because of the adrenaline controlling his body. 

He was drenched nearly head to toe in various people’s blood and was loving every second of it. The only sound was the knife still ripping through Sidney’s corpse and the pained groans of his bleeding out boyfriend.

Billy’s grin never faltered, even when he pulled away, ending his murderous frenzy. He panted heavily, wiping the blood off his face. 

Without a word, Billy quickly grabbed the blade of the knife and wiped the handle on his shirt, cleaning his and Stu’s fingerprints off the best he could. 

“B-Billy I t-think I’m actually dying” Stu mumbled, blood dripping down his chin as he spoke. His body ached and burned whenever he spoke or even so much as breathed. 

“Just hold on” Billy snapped, stumbling over to the corpse of Neil Prescott. He ignored the pain now becoming more noticeable and collapsed onto the ground next to the body, he put the knife in Neil’s hand, making sure the hilt had his fingerprints  _ all _ over it. 

He then let it drop next to the man’s body, not caring where it went. The blood bath they had created would make it seem like Sid’s dad was the one behind it no matter what people thought or what evidence there was to say otherwise, not that they left any evidence against themselves to begin with.

With both boys suffering from killer injuries, everyone dead and Neil covered in evidence to prove he was the killer and more, Billy and Stu were on the path to victory.

As long as they both survived that is.

Billy knew he had gone way too deep when stabbing his lover, it was in the heat of the moment and he couldn’t control himself. But now for once, he definitely regret hurting Stu. He never meant for it to get this bad. 

The taller of the two had become suspiciously quiet and Billy forced himself to move onto his back, crying out in pain from the harsh movement.

“Stu, Stu wake the fuck up” Billy groaned. He sat up the best he could and moved next to the taller boy, putting his hands on his shoulder and shaking him, “Wake up you amazing piece of shit” He chuckled dryly. 

He grabbed Stu’s blood-soaked sweater weakly in his hands and shook him harder, frowning deeply in concern when the boy didn’t move. The only proof he was still alive being the shallow rise and fall of his chest, giving Billy a little hope. 

“Don’t you fuckin die on me now” Billy breathed out, slapping the other boy across the face to wake him up. He cringed at the sound of his hand hitting Stu’s cheek, not wanting to hurt him anymore but let out a relieved sigh when the other boy jolted awake. 

“Billy-“ Stu groaned, “What the fuck” He slowly lifted his arm to wipe the blood off his chin, letting it drop down beside him soon after. 

All the energy had left his body and Stu could feel himself drifting in and out of unconsciousness. He fought to stay awake and not let the darkness take him. If he died now then what was the point of everything. They didn’t go through all this just to die at the end.

“Stay with me alright, don’t you dare close your eyes” Billy grabbed Stu’s face with both of his hands gently and looked at him with worry-filled eyes. 

He didn’t want Stu to die, he would never forgive himself if he did. He had been the worst to the other boy, he needed to make it up to him and he couldn’t do that if he was dead. Plus, he loved him too much to let him go.

“W-We did it baby” Stu smiled faintly, putting a shaky hand on Billy’s cheek comfortingly. The relief that the massacre had ended was overwhelming but Stu wasn’t too sure if he was going to survive this one. Maybe Billy really would be the death of him after all.

“We did, and I’m so proud of you, just please stay with me” Billy held back tears at the thought of Stu leaving him, he didn’t know if he would survive that, “It’s all over now” 

“I-I don’t think I’m gonna m-make it” The taller hissed in pain and removed his hand from one of the wounds, “You stuck me too deep man” He coughed weakly. 

“I-I know, I-I’m sorry” Billy choked out, finally letting his emotions run free, “I’m so fucking sorry”

Billy wanted to apologize for everything, everything he had ever done to the boy. He knew how bad he had hurt Stu, yet he still continued doing it. No matter how hard Stu always cried or how scared he looked, Billy never stopped. 

Billy had shitty excuses for what he did and he would never forgive himself, he could apologize so many times but it would never undo all the harm he did to his lover, mentally and physically.

But this time he just had to go and overdo it and almost stab the poor boy to death. 

“I-I’m so fucking sorry!” Billy cried, putting his head in his hands, “I didn’t mean to!”

Stu frowned at the sight of his once stone cold lover, crying his heart out beside him. The taller boy used all the energy he had remaining and sat up against the kitchen island, pulling Billy closer to him.

He gently stroked Billy’s hair, listening to his boyfriend cry out apologies for everything he had ever done. Stu didn’t matter if he didn’t apologize in the first place, he forgave him for everything in an instant. 

“I-It’s ok” Stu mumbled, “I f-forgive you, I always have” He coughed, tears streaming down his cheeks as well. 

“But I hurt you so much” Billy sobbed, “I’m so horrible to you, I will never forgive myself” He clenched his hands in Stu’s sweater and dug his face into his chest, “I-I’m so so so fucking sorry, I love you so much” 

Only this time Stu didn’t reply. Billy wiped the tears from his eyes quickly and looked up at his boyfriend.

“Stu?” Billy whispered, looking him up and down only to gasp in horror when he saw the wounds he had given him, “Fuck!” 

Billy pressed his hands to the wounds to stop the profuse bleeding but the wounds just kept weeping the crimson substance that Billy had now grown to hate, seeing how it was killing his lover. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Billy screamed, scrambling up off the floor to put an end to all of this for good. He grabbed the bloodied phone off the countertop, almost dropping it in the process because of the blood that still coated it.

“Mother fucker!” Billy quickly dialed 911 and held the phone shakily to his ear, keeping his eyes locked on the dying boy sat up against the kitchen island. 

“Stu please stay with me please!” Billy bit his lip and desperately waited for the answer on the phone. 

“Hurry the fuck up!” He groaned, Billy only noticed he was crying again when his vision became cloudy from the tears. 

“Hello?” Billy yelped in shock when a female voice was heard from the receiver. 

“Yes, h-hello!” Billy answered, his voice broken from crying, “I-I need an ambulance right now, please h-he’s dying!” he choked out.

“Alright, sir where are you, just remain calm everything will be ok,” She said, her voice laced with worry at Billy’s words.

“Everything is not fuckin ok! He is fucking dying!” Billy raged. He shouted the address of the Macher house into the phone before hanging up hastily.

Billy rushed back down to kneel beside Stu and looked around for anything to properly stop the bleeding if he could. Tears kept falling and Billy ignored his own pain, more worried about his boyfriend who still hadn’t woken up.

“P-Please don’t die” Billy begged, “Please don’t go, please Stu I need you, I love you, you can’t leave, please don't leave me” 

Billy grabbed Stu’s face, tremors wracking his body, and kissed him quickly, pulling away to focus more on keeping him alive.

Guilt took over his conscious and the possibility of Stu never waking up was clear in his mind. The taller boy’s breathing was getting softer and lower and became raspy. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you this bad, I’m so fuckin sorry” Billy rambled, “I never wanted to hurt you I just don’t know what happened, I promise I will make it up to you I promise, I love you so fucking much” 

The boys' rushed rambling fell on deaf ears as Stu showed no sign of waking up without serious medical attention that he couldn't get at this moment. 

Billy didn’t care about anything else at this moment. He didn’t care that they had gotten away with it. If this was the price he had to pay then he didn’t want it. 

He wanted Stu back and he wanted him back now. He would give anything to see the other boy smile and laugh again, to see him make stupid jokes and poke fun at everything and everyone. He wanted to see Stu blush and feel him cuddle up to him again. Not his bleeding out body, hanging onto life by a thread. 

“Please don’t go please don’t,” Billy hoped the ambulance wouldn’t take long, he couldn’t lose Stu like this, “I’m so sorry!”

Billy stood up quickly to try and find a cloth or something but fell back down, slipping on the pool of blood and catching his shoulder on the side of the kitchen island. He yelled out in pain when he fell back into the floor, feeling one of his wounds stretch from the movement.

Putting aside the pain for the love of his life, Billy grit his teeth and grabbed onto the edge of the island, pulling himself up off the floor. 

Billy put a hand on his side and limped over to the drawers, ripping them open and throwing the context all over the place while looking for a cloth or a first aid kit.

“Please don’t do this” He sobbed frantically, “Please don’t go” Billy could feel himself growing faint the more his breathing increased. 

He ran over to the other side of the kitchen and tore through the rest of the drawers. He frantically searched for what he needed, nearly jumping in joy when he finally found the small first aid kit and a couple of rags.

He stumbled back over to Stu, immediately dropping to his knees and pressing the rags against the wounds, watching the blood soak into them instantly.

He begged and begged for Stu to stay with him, apologizing for everything he did over and over again. Memories of everything they had done and been through flashed through his mind, causing him to sob more.

Billy threw the now blood-soaked rags to the ground, not wanting to look up from what he was doing, scared he might see something he didn’t want to. 

“Stu please-“ Billy slowly looked up, delaying the action more than he should. 

At that moment, Billy’s heart shattered. Stu’s eyes were closed, tear tracks staining his cheeks, mixing with the blood. His body was limp and his chest was still. A sight Billy dreaded more than anything. 

He had killed him. He had killed the love of his life. The one he did everything with, shared everything with, and experienced everything with. He killed the only person who ever loved him and the only person he ever loved. 

Billy stared at the sight before him, not saying anything or moving to do anything. He was dead, there was nothing he could do now. He had done everything he could. 

The shorter boy slowly lifted his hand, stroking the side of Stu’s face gently. He looked so peaceful. At least he was in a place where Billy couldn’t hurt him anymore. 

It was true then, nothing ever lasts forever.

Billy pressed a loving kiss to Stu’s forehead before sitting next to him, taking his hand in his own. He squeezed his hand tightly, feeling the tears start to fall again. 

He let them fall, not saying a word or making a sound. He simply stared at Stu not taking his eyes off him. He didn’t want to believe it but he did it, he finally became the death of the other boy. 

But he didn’t enjoy it, he didn’t relish in it and he didn’t love it. He didn’t feel what he felt when he killed the others. He felt empty and broken, his heart had shattered into a million pieces and wasn’t going to be put back together any time soon. 

Everything became numb and all he could hear was static. He never knew the end would arrive like this as he held hands with his dead lover while the walls came tumbling down around him. 

“I’m sorry,” Billy said, his voice full of sadness. He reached forward and grabbed the gun out of the hand of Neil Prescott, simply not caring anymore. He sighed sadly and held it in his hand, never taking his eyes off the other boy. There was nothing to live for if Stu wasn’t around.

But he wanted Stu to be the last thing before he died.

Everything had gone to shit, he didn’t care that he was meant to survive this. He didn’t want to survive it if Stu wasn’t there.

Billy zoned everything out and lifted the gun up, putting the muzzle of the gun under his chin. 

He didn’t hear the sounds of the sirens or see the red and blue flashing lights. He didn’t hear the loud rushed shouting and talking or the sound of footsteps coming through the door and into the house. He didn’t see the police and the paramedics rush into the kitchen.

Billy was about to pull the trigger but stopped quickly when he felt Stu’s hand be ripped from his. He snapped out of his trance-like state, closing his eyes and pulling the trigger just as one of the police grabbed his wrist and pulled the gun away from his head. 

Billy screamed at the sound of the gunshot next to his head and yanked his wrist out of the cop’s grip, feeling both the gun and Stu’s hand leave his hands. Billy didn't know what to do.

“Listen son please calm down” The cop kneeled next to Billy but the boy shot up and lunged at the people lifting Stu onto a stretcher, tending to his wounds almost immediately.

“No! Don’t take him away from me, please don't!” Billy yelled, grabbing Stu’s hand again. 

“Sir please calm down, we have to get him to the hospital” One of the female paramedics held onto Billy’s shoulders and steered him away from the scene unfolding in front of him. 

Lights flashed through the windows and noise filled the room. Billy felt his head spin and his vision blur. 

He tore himself away from the police and medics angrily, pushing them all away.

“Sir calm down,” The medic in front of him said in a weirdly calm voice that only pissed off Billy even further.

“Fuck off!” Billy growled, kicking one of the cops in the chest before he ran to Stu’s side again. He didn’t want them to take him away, he wanted to hold him one last time.

Billy felt someone grab him from behind and pull him away again. He turned to face the cop, clocking him right in the face in hysterical panic. 

He could hear them shouting things at him but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the medics rushing Stu to the ambulance. He tried following them but he was grabbed and held back.

“No! Please let me go! Just don’t take him away from me!” Billy fell onto his knees and put his head in his hands. Sobs wracked his body and he felt one of the cops kneel beside him and pull him into their arms, hugging him tightly.

“It’s going to be ok, he is going to be ok”

*****

_ “Alright Michael or Freddy, that’s the question” Stu rolled over onto his back and dangled his head off the side of his bed, looking at Billy who was sitting on the floor of his room. _

_ “Michael obviously, is that even a question” Billy chuckled, looking over at his upside-down boyfriend in amusement. _

_ “Well I mean yeah, but Freddy can do all the cool dream shit, last time I checked Michael cant kill in dreams” Stu countered, raising his eyebrows.  _

_ Billy rolled his eyes and looked back at the tv. Carrie was on and the two boys had many more films to entertain themselves for the night.  _

_ “Michael is still cooler, coz last time I checked he wasn’t a total fuckin creep like Freddy is” Billy mimicked, smirking when Stu let out an over the top sigh in defeat.  _

_ “Can't argue with that, can you?” Billy added, looking over at Stu again. _

_ “Yeah Yeah, he is a fuckin creep you got me there” Stu smiled, “It was a bad question to begin with” _

_ “Well yeah the answer was always gonna be Michael” Billy chuckled, “Just look at him for starters” _

_ Stu nodded, rolling back onto his stomach and clumsily sliding off the bed, landing beside the smaller boy. He glared at him playfully before pecking his cheek. _

_ “Can’t believe you stole my sweater again, how rude” Stu huffed in fake annoyance and layed down so he could rest his head on Billy’s lap. _

_ He looked up at the now blushing boy and smirked. It wasn’t the first time Billy had stolen his sweater, but he didn’t mind at all. It made him look even cuter, if that even was possible though because Stu thought he was the cutest anyway. _

_ With his sweater being very oversized even on his lanky self, it only became bigger when Billy wore it, making Stu’s heart overflow with adoration for the smaller boy who was practically drowning in the sweater.  _

_ This was an almost daily occurrence for the two lovers. They spent every second they could together, simply enjoying each other's company or planning murder like it was the most casual thing to do.  _

_ “Not my fault all your clothes are so comfy” Billy pouted and crossed his arms. _

_ “What’s mine is yours” Stu grinned, grabbing the collar of the sweater and tugging Billy down so he could kiss him lovingly. _

_ Billy gasped but soon melted into the kiss, enjoying every second of it. Only did the kiss break when Stu pulled away for air, resting his forehead against the other’s and staring into his eyes with pure love.  _

_ Everything was good.  _

*****

The sound of the machines in the hospital echoed in Billy’s head, taunting him as if they were just waiting to get his hopes up only to disappear again if they went flat. 

Billy’s leg was bouncing up and down nervously as he sat in the plastic hospital chair, inhaling the toxic clean smell of the blinding white hospital room. 

It had been over two weeks now and Stu still hadn't woken up. During those two weeks, Billy hadn’t left his side. He had been let out of his own room a couple of days after his own surgery, not having wounds as bad as Stu’s.

The police had questioned him multiple times and Billy played the grieving boyfriend and scared victim, effectively fooling the police. 

But he just couldn’t celebrate quite yet. It had been a miracle that Stu survived, as the doctors had said and Billy couldn’t help but thank the doctors and nurses who saved his life over and over again whenever they came to check up on Stu. 

He held Stu’s cold hand softly and apologized every second he could. He spoke about his favorite memories and moments he shared with the taller boy and just anything else that came to mind, even if Stu couldn’t hear him speak. 

The doctors said Stu would survive, but Billy still grew more anxious each day Stu stayed in a coma-like state. 

Billy beat himself up about it every day, wishing he could change what happened. He swore he would be a better boyfriend to Stu when he awoke. He would make everything right again. 

Even if Stu said he forgave him, Billy still wanted to make things right. 

Surprisingly Billy’s dad had come to check up on him a few times, also apologizing for all he had done. Although it didn’t seem  _ that  _ sincere, it still felt nice. 

Kids from school visited as well and Billy kept up the victim act, but secretly cursing at them whenever they left or turned their backs. If it were up to him he would have killed everyone he could. 

*****

Billy sighed heavily, running a hand through his greasy hair. He tugged at the hem of Stu’s oversized sweater he had stolen from his house after the police had cleaned everything crime scene related away. It was his favorite one and it still held Stu’s comforting scent. 

The boy scrunched up the white hospital cup out of boredom and chucked it into the bin of the waiting room. He didn’t want to be away from Stu but the police had to talk to him one last time apparently. 

Billy wrapped his arms around himself protectively and waited for the cops to show up. He thought about just going back to Stu’s room and waiting there but he didn’t want the doctors to shout at him again. 

Hearing footsteps echo in the empty white halls, Billy looked up to see the same two cops that held him back on the night of the massacre. 

His glare relaxed and his leg started nervously bouncing again. He watched the two cops sit down in front of him, giving him a small smile.

“How are you doing, kid?” The older cop said.

“Fine” Billy mumbled, staring him right in the eyes. He had the cops convinced his bad attitude and constant bad mood was because of the  _ trauma  _ he had gained from the event. The truth was he just didn’t like cops.

“That’s good,” The cop said, his professional look faltering under Billy’s harsh gaze, “Well we just came to check up on you and your friend, see how you two were going”

Billy nodded, lowering his gaze to his lap when they mentioned Stu. He still felt incredibly guilty. He wouldn’t let them see it though.

“Has he woken up yet?” The other cop asked in concern. Billy shook his head sadly and sighed.

“I’m sure he will wake up soon” The cop smiled and was about to start talking again when a nurse walked up to them, looking over at Billy with a wide smile.

“Mr. Loomis?” She said, ignoring the cops all together, thinking he would rather have the news instead of talking to the police for what felt like the billionth time already.

Billy’s head shot up and he looked at the nurse expectantly, nodded hastily. He was nervous for the answer but telling by the woman’s smile, it wasn’t anything to be that worried about.

“I thought you might want to know first,” She started, “Mr. Macher is awake” 

Billy looked at her with wide eyes before getting out of his seat, almost stumbling in the process, “Holy shit, for real?” He asked in disbelief.

The nurse nodded happily and moved out of the way to let him past, “His parents aren’t able to make it till the weekend but-“ She stopped herself when Billy raced past her, running down the hall to Stu’s room. 

Finally, after two agonizing weeks of waiting in a choking silence for the love of his life to wake up, he finally did.

Billy pushed the door of the room open and stumbled inside, finding a few other nurses adjusting the machines, and most importantly a pained-looking Stu sitting up in the bed. 

“Stu!” Billy grinned widely and ran to the side of the bed, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand, “Holy shit I’m so glad you’re alive!”

The nurses smiled down at the two boys before leaving the room, letting the two of them have some space. 

Stu winced slightly but soon mirrored Billy’s grin, “Nice to see you have been in my closet again,” He said, his voice slightly broken from not being used in a whole 2 weeks. 

Billy felt tears sting his eyes and he grinned even wider, “You nearly die on me and that's the first thing you say?” Billy chuckled, throwing himself at the other boy. 

He hugged him tightly and tears of both happiness and slight sadness started falling. Stu laughed and hugged his boyfriend back weakly. 

“You know me” Stu shrugged, “Gotta at least make one joke out of this whole thing” 

Billy nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling away to give the other boy some space. He was more than happy that Stu was alive and back to his old self. It was a refreshing sight. 

Billy opened his mouth to apologize for the hundredth time but Stu simply shook his head and pulled Billy close.

“I know what you’re about to say, and you don’t have to,” Stu whispered softly, “I forgive you for everything” 

Billy looked up at his boyfriend lovingly and nodded. He would apologize more later but for now, he just wanted to enjoy the presence of his lover. 

“At least I will have some sick scars now” Stu joked, kissing Billy’s forehead, “Not all for nothing” 

Billy smiled at the fact that Stu could make jokes out of anything, no matter how bad the situation was. It always brightened his spirits. 

“Does it hurt?” Billy winced, not knowing if he really wanted to know or not. 

“Yeah, but the pain meds numb it,” Stu shrugged, “And besides, it wouldn’t matter, I bet I did a number on you as well” He whispered.

Billy rolled his eyes playfully and nodded, “Yeah you did” He said before wrapping his arms around Stu’s waist carefully, as not to hurt or agitate the healing wounds. 

He let his head rest in the crook of Stu’s neck and closed his eyes, “I missed you so much” He mumbled, “You don’t know how happy I am to have you back” 

“I’m glad to be back” Stu kissed Billy’s cheek and hugged him back, resting his chin on the top of his head. 

The two held each other for who knows how long, they never once moved away from each other, simply loving the embrace and never wanting the moment to end.

“I love you so much” Billy sighed in content.

“I love you more”

Everything was good.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that roller coaster of emotions :)  
> was gonna put the flashback at the start but I ended up putting it in the middle for some reason lmao- it's random but it's wholesome so enjoy it grrr


End file.
